User talk:Atikis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Atikis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 16:36, October 31, 2010 Notice for Foxloverdanielle and Tacosforeveryone You guys better not post on here EVER AGAIN or I'll just delete the comments﻿ HI!!!!! Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Cleo, daughter of Henry! XD Hey Cleo, nice to meet you! I like your page -- It is really cool! Thanks! XD It took me a ong time to do it, but it paid off! Lol! XD I'm spazzy right now, sorry XD 'Hope I don't scare you, I do it a lot XD You won't. I am a total spazz as well! XD Anyway, whats up? Being a spaz rocks, don't it!? And not much. I'm waiting for my bf to charge his phone... OMGS Do you know how to flip people off in Irish!? Sorry, again! Random! I'm eating my Halloween candy.... I love Halloween! It's the best holiday eva'! XD What's up with you? Four things: 1. Halloween is awesome! Who doesn't love free candy. 2. I'm doing homework and having dinner. 3. Yes, that was totally random. 4. I do know how to flip people off in Irish. Haha! XD Lol I almost fell asleep in class while taking a test! It was... Horrible... XD Anywayyyy, I flip ALL my freinds off in Irish XD It's soooo Fun! They don't care. They even do it to me, before I threaten to kill them... XD Lol How old are you? I'm just wondering because I'm 11 XD I'm 12 almost 13; ALMOST OLD ENOUGH TO SEE PG-13 XD jk, I've seen pg-13 movies... tee hee Haha! I watch PG-13 movies too XD Even though I'm only 11... Still! I look 14 XD And when I put makeup on (Which I very rarely ever do) I look 16! XD It's awesomeeee xD Ha ha! So anyways, does your school have a Thanksgiving Break? Uhm... I think so... Yeah, we do XD Why? Idk O.o Ok... I want some cookie dough.... That sounds SOOO good XD What's up? Wait, what? I'm spazzy XD Hahahahahahhaha!!! Omg, I'm eating a cookie right now... how totally ranomly strange... XD O.O That's weird! Lol XD Mmm... -Eats cookie dough- IT'S SO GOOOOD! XD I want a Monster or rockstar now... Hehe XD I love monster but my parents never buy it... :( Oh well! Oh, that sucks. Now I want a hamburger... XD Hehehehe! I put someone in a head-lock today... T'was very fun XD Now, they're scared of me. Hehe XD Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You said t'was...... how quaint Haha! Lol XD Sometimes, when I'm mad, I use perfect/old grammer! It's so weird! Example 1: Person: HEY! YOU CAN'T STEAL MY FOOD! IT'S MINE! Me: NO, T'WAS MINE! YOU TOOK THY FOOD FROM ME! Example 2: Person: -Punches Cleo- HA! WEAKLING! Me: I AM NOT THE WEAK ONE! YOU ARE! -Scratches- YOU SHOULD NOT MESS WITH ME OR MY FRIENDS ANYMORE, BUDDY! I DID NOT TAKE YOUR SANDWICH! I SHALL THROW YOU IN THE DIRT AND STOMP ON YOUR FACE! Person: O.O Mhm! It's weird O.o Yeah that is kind of wierd but I use old english too Example one: Someone gets all up in ma face I shove em Them: "What was that for?" Me: "Were thou not all up in my grill?" XD Them: O.o Example two: Them: "Hey! Did you see the game last night?" Me: "The gameth was spectaculareth!" Them: "Okaaaaaaaay" (runs away thinking I'm a freak XD) Niceee. Hehe yesterday (friday) Was so funny! Here: Me: -Walks up to friends- CHUGA, CHUGA, CHOO CHOO!!!! Allie (Mortal): .....THE COW SAYS MOO! Me: Yay! -Bites everyone and runs- Friends: .....Wtfh.... XD Seeeeeee I'm awesome Hehe XD Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Dude thats funny and strange at the same time! XD Ikr! Gods... Some mortals are SO annoying T.T -Sighs and looks at feet- Wtf? One of my feet has a sock and a shoe on, and the other one is compleatly bare... AHAHAHAHA! Awe... I want blood, like, now! I DEMAND BLOOD! Hm... -Follows mortal with a dagger- hii heyy whats up? im Nat, daughter of Zeus and Hemera good to meet ya Yo dawg! So cool to meet you! (I am really happy because I finished my homework!) Whats up? Hows it been? gah homework sucks- its not like were really gonna need algebra if your in our world... lol nothing much! our teachers are on strike!! XD haha wbu?? One thing you must know about me -- I hate math. I know its important and all but algebra doesn't save lives or anything! XD Right now I am preparing to see if I can beat Don't Shoot the Puppy... So anyway, what do you like to do when you're bored? ikr math sucks!! its like dude this was easy until some retard decide to put the alphabet in it! eh right now im listening to music... normally ill listen to music hang with friends or be on chat here... theres always something new that comes up :/ come on chat http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ Yeah, I hate that guy. Who ever he was I wish i could go back in time and kill him. Not like it would change the present though. It would only make all of our lives better! XD ikr? and a heck of alot easier...! soo hows life? Pretty hectic. I have no idea why but this weak seems reaaaaaaaaaally long. Ikr? XD haha Yeah, well now it's Friday so I am so releived. its saturday over here haha so yay the weekend XD It's friday here so the weekend starts tomorrow! haha im from the future o.O lol jk i read tghe poems on ur page theyre really good! you could be a son of apollo o.o Thanks, I come up with them and post them. They are all random but I have a secret passion for writting. XD thats really cool xD haha I think it's cool that you think it's cool! XD hahaha i think its cool that you think its cool that i think its cool LOL NOOOOO!!!! Heyhey!!! U FOUND ME NOOOO!!!! *dies* X.X Haha jk well heeeyyyyyy there buddy :P!!!! OMG HAPPY B-DAY ~ Zanna! XD Hey dude, hows it going. ~ Cody, the complete opposite of my spazmotto twin. HI CODY!!!! ITS ON CAPS LOCK!!!!! Wow, dude chill out. It's not like you don't see me everyday! yeah I know... HI HI HI HI!!!!! ~ Cody *Death Stare* No hi to me????? Wow how rude!!! (heehee!) *Don't quote Hunter--thats his line!!!! XD ~ Zanna!:) Mer Since when did YOU get an account on this website? Rocha!! ~Destiny* Haha!! Niiiiiice!!!!!! *high fives Destiny!* U just got pwned!! ~ Zanna! :) *high fives Zanna* Ohh!! What are you gonna do about this!! OUTNUMBERED!!!! Haha!!! Totally pwned!!! ~Destiny* Oooooh yaaaa!!!!! PWNED!!! Teehee*peacesign* DOUBLE PWNED!!!!!! oh ohoh!! Ya ur jealous. XD ~ Zanna! :) Yeah!! Really jealous!!!! Ohhh!!! Triple pwned!!!!! ~Destiny* ADJETDGFBBHFRT!!!! How'd you guess it was me!! XD ~Atikis XD Because your hints were really really clear. You need to get better at that!! ;) ~Destiny* Yo Atikis! What's going on??? (cool beans!!!) Σοφία 03:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sophia!!!!! What's going on??? ~Destiny* SOPHIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps* (glomp is an attack hug) Heyyy! ~ Zanna!!!! :) ZANNNNNAAAA!!! *glomps* HEYYY!!!! ~Destiny* Well I wanted to make obvios hints because somebody (thats means you Sophia) would have told you anyway! XD Oh, and cool beans is my saying-- don't deny it... >:( ~Atikis XD That's weird...Well, anyway, if you want your future read go to my blog!! (or you can go to Sophia's, but hers are in rhyming form which makes them slightly more creative, but harder to figure out.) ~Destiny* rem!!! I already did. `Atikis XD I JUST LOST THE GAME!!! I JUST LOST THE GAME!!! HAHA SO DID U NOW!!! QAGGDBGSDR!!! I LOST TOO! P.S. did you read my poem about you? Hi Anthony Hi! This place is really awesome! I just need to find a way to get a picture of myself. I mean a demigod version:) I have a picture of you on this site; here's how to use it... #Scroll to the top of the page #Right next to the log in button there is your username; click it #You are now at your profile; it will tell you to make a profile #There should be a pencil and a button that says edit #You will now be in the editing screen #In the top right corner of the editing screen there is a button that looks like a picture frame (click the one that is only ONE picture frame) #You will now see a bunch of pictures on a pop up screen. There is a search bar. In the search bar type in johnny #A picture of you will be there. Click that picture #Another screen will pop up. There you can write a caption and stuff if you want #Once your done click add photo There will now be a picture of you on your profile; it will be easier if you call me! :) Here is what the picture looks like. You can make you're own picture of you at the site I sent you. I can explain how to upload your own one if you call me. Destiny Hates You I hate you MOREEEEE!!! You cant take that away from me!! So Ha!! *sticks out tongue* ~Destiny* HOLY SHIT!! Have you seen all my badges? OOOOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGGG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I like just got like 10 badges n 1 hour!!!!!!!!!! ﻿ Hi HELLO